


Mercí

by ZESTRISH



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bae is also bae, Gen, Idk how to tag ugh, My First Fanfic, Mystery BF is bae, Post-Grand Prix Final, Self-Insert, Short One Shot, learning the ropes of ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZESTRISH/pseuds/ZESTRISH
Summary: Another unread email stared Chris in the face. It bothered him. He always had to mentally and emotionally prepare himself for whatever the email may contain. He have had enough until Stephane handed him one last read: a hand-written letter.





	Mercí

**Author's Note:**

> I really love writing letters and apparently I love Chris too so I penned his letter first <3
> 
> Chris' Mystery Man has a name in this fic and it's Stephane.

**_Ping!_  **The Delete All? button prompted action.

 ** _Click!_  **Another email had been deleted.

"Found a good read?" Stephane had brought out ingredients for a hearty omelet.

"Not yet."

Christophe Giacometti spent his Saturday morning reading emails from his fans. Some entries were short and sweet. Death threats, eventually deleted, were thrown in the mix while the rest were from women  _and_ men seeking a midnight romantic rendezvous to pass time. Another unread email stared Chris in the face. It bothered him. He always had to mentally and emotionally prepare himself for whatever the email may contain.

 

 

>  
> 
> **To: christophe_gc**
> 
> **From: Melissa A.**
> 
> **You were exquisite at the Grand Prix Final! I feel extremely sorry that you did not make it to the podium. It's ok dear you did all you could. Someone as talented as you really deserves so much more. You're in luck because I can give you just that! I'd be willing to sponsor anything and everything you need as long as we meet up tonight. Perhaps at the penthouse of my 5 star hotel?**
> 
> **You have so much potential and it'll be such a shame if it went to waste.**
> 
> **Yours,**
> 
> **-Melissa**

 

 

Chris rested his chin on his hand and shook his head in disbelief.

"Was it another hey-want-private-lessons email?" Stephane chuckled as he chopped spinach leaves.

Chris sat on his couch, utter disappointment plastered on his face. The silence was Stephane's confirmation. He knew his significant other wasn't always like this, he wasn't worried about how others viewed his sensuality. He knew _Chris has had enough._

"Wait here." Stephane placed the knife on the chopping board, washed the minced leaves off of his hands and went to their room.

Chris turned his boyfriend's laptop off. The sound of the shutting down tune was euphoric. He stretched and shifted positions to help blood circulate from the waist down but he was careful enough not to disturb his precious fluffy Bae who napped next to him.

"That's enough for today, don't you think Bae?" The sleepy cat purred as Chris gently pet its forehead.

"Here." Stephane had returned with a white envelope covered in transparent blue plastic then he went back to the kitchen to finish prepping their meal. Chris held the letter in his hand. Just as he thought it was over, he had to mentally and emotionally preppare himself yet again. Expecting that it would be yet another trashy, half-assed message.

"Don't worry. I read it and it's safe." Stephane reassured him.

"Awwww you and your sweet precautions!" Chris gushed as he tore the plastic. Revealing a hand-written letter.

"I hope 'safe' doesn't include yet another rendezvous invitation. " He took a deep breath as he unfolded the letter.

 

   

> **Dear Christophe,**
> 
> **Honestly, I was so nervous while penning this letter that my hands were shaking. I feared that this won't reach you but I knew I wouldn't get the opportunity to express my admiration if i didn't write. So I wrote 3 versions of the same letter to do just that! One in my native language, the other is in French and the last is in English. If you're reading this then I am so grateful for your time!**
> 
> **First, I just want to say you're very beautiful! I know this compliment has been said to you countless times but you have such pretty eyes. I really love your eyes! I'm kind of jealous because your eye lashes are way longer than mine. I also love the way you smile, it makes me feel happy and really warm. You're very nice to look at both on and off ice. I'm sorry I hope I don't sound all too weird but it's true!**

 

 

"Aawwwww, she likes my eyes."

"I'm aware. I read  _everything_  remember? I told you it's one of your assets."

"Besides my ass."

"Well besides that. Continue."

   

   

> **I'm such a huge fan of yours. From the way you skate to the way you make the rink (and my heart) melt, I adore you and the little details that comprise your being.**
> 
> **Behind your erotic exterior, a very gentle soul resides which is an aspect not many people see. I believe you're slightly misunderstood and people judge you for displaying your sensuality on ice.**
> 
> **Please don't feel bad, Chris! I actually like the fact that you did. You conveyed mature eros well!**

 

 

Chris snorted, flattered by the sender's choice of words.

"Let me guess, erotic exterior yeah?" Stephane asked as he whisked eggs in a bowl.

"It's good so far."

"It gets better."

     

  

  

> **Kudos to your effort! You did your best and it takes a whole lot of confidence to put on such a bold display! Forgive the pun. Honestly, I wish I had the guts to be sensual but unfortunately when you live in a conservative country, it backfires painfully. So I'm glad you're expressive and confident.**
> 
> **Somehow, I relate to you. I want to exceed those who have inspired and influenced me to prove that they actually made an impact in my life. And you're one of them! I'm starting my skating lessons when my semester over. You're an inspiration and I hope others would appreciate you more!**
> 
> **Mercí!**
> 
> **Love,**
> 
> **-Naomi L.**

 

 

Chris' disposition changed drastically. In a good way. It was rare to have come across something customized as a hand-written letter. He sighed, content with what he had read. "So?" Stephane asked as he set breakfast.

"Remind me to have it framed."

 

**Author's Note:**

> SSF - Swiss Skating Federation
> 
> Stephane - The name I gave for Chris' Mystery BF
> 
> Although I have been writing for quite some time, I am an amateur when it comes to fanfiction thus constructive criticism is welcome. I actually thought of making this longer however I had to take into consideration the upcoming parts. So I have to keep the length of the one-shots approximately 1000 words or less xD 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for the next fic~


End file.
